Kisahku
by LostInTheWeird
Summary: Kisah Naruto Uzumaki saat berada di sma. Kisah cinta yang di penuhi dengan kekonyolan.


Fanfic

Just Fanfic

Bagian pertama

#Semangat perubahan#

. 0.o T.T

25 Desember 2012

Malam minggu, nggak pernah berarti banyak buatku. Kalo kebanyakan orang pada melanglang buana di rumah pacarnya masing-masing, aku cuma nongkrong di kamar sambil mantengin komputer. Awalnya aku mau cari situs porno terkenal. Tapi, waktu aku masukin alamatnya, bukan situs porno yang keluar, malah tulisan nggak jelas yang aku yakin kerjaannya bokap.

'Selamat! Anda hampir saja membuka situs cabul! Reload lagi halaman ini dan anda akan mendapati tamparan di kepala'

Asem dah bokap. Hobi banget ganguin gua. Si bokap pasti udah nembus Firewall atau semacamnya. Gimana nggak? Bokap gua adalah maniak elektro. Raja dari dunia maya. Lihat aja ni, kalau gua klik reload, entah darimana, bokap bakal muncul dan... Plakk... Abis kepala gua. Hal malang ini udah pernah menimpa Cloud. Hanya saja, bokap pake cara yang sedikit menyelidik buat Cloud. Jadi, begini ceritanya. Saat itu, si bokap mau ngetes, apakah cloud ini takut pada ancaman? Jadi, Waktu dia membuat alamat situs porno di kolom alamat, bokap membuat embel-embel di pojok kiri atas monitor yang betuliskan 'berhentilah, sebelum tuhan memberimu hukuman'. Cloud yang gelap mata, tetep aja buka situs porno. Emang, situsnya kebuka, tapi, sebuah embel-embel keluar lagi, 'Apayang kau buka akan membawamu pada penderitaan dan rasa sakit di kepala' Cloud nggak peduli. Kayaknya, gambar Maria Ozawa yang lagi adegan di kamar mandi membuat Cloud lupa segalanya. Aku berusaha ngingetin Cloud. Tapi, dianya ngeyel. Waktu itu, kami sekamar, jadi aku tahu semua hal nista yang di lakuinnya. Ya, masih terekam jelas di memoriku. Aku inget banget, aku masih kelas 2 smp dan Cloud, kelas 2 sma.

Ok, bersambung lagi dengan sabda ketig bokap. Kali ini, bukan embel-embel lagi yang muncul, melainkan hantaman bogem mentah yang melayang jatuh kekepala kuning Cloud. Suaranya gede banget. Kayak bom atom yang menghantam nagasaki. Pasti kepalanya Cloud sakit banget. Gimana nggak coba? Cincin super yang entah di pake bokap dari jaman kapan, jatuh di atas kepala Cloud. Aku sih, cuma senyam senyum aja waktu itu. Emang sih, aku akui, aku lihat juga. Tapi, toh bokap aja nggak marah. Mau di apain lagi. Iya nggak?

Itulah kenapa, kalau ada ancaman dari bokap aku selalu menurut. Cloud cuma contoh usang dari ke besaran nafsunya. Aku nggak kayak gitu. Beda pokoknya. Ya... Paling, kalau nggak ada kerjaan kayak gini, aku cuma telentang di kasur. Gara-gara sesi tonton menonton ku yang batal karena bokap, aku jadi menderita bosan stadium akut. Pikiranku jadi melayang nggak karuan. Tapi, ada yang beda dalam khayalanku kali ini. Bukan Paris Hilton yang lagi berlari pake bikini sambil teriak 'Naruto, save me...' atau, Megan Fox yang lagi nari hula-hula, melainkan, satu gadis manis tetanggaku, Hinata.

Baru kali ini aku lihat Hinata cantik banget. Well, selama ini, aku memang nggak pernah merhatiin dia. Tapi sekarang... Cantik banget deh pokoknya. Walau gayanya kayak Kutu Buku yang ngefans ama Betty Lafefa, tapi aku tetep suka.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang nggak bisa kujawab. Salah satunya perasaan ini. Setiap, aku berpapasan dengan Hinata di kelas, hatiku berdebar-debar. Kemudian, sewaktu kulihat matanya, aku serasa di hipnotis. Seperti surga itu ada di mata Hinata.

Tidak bisa kupungkiri jika aku menyukai Hinata. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Apa, Hinata mau di dekati cowok sejenisku? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti sekarang, aku harus mencoba.

###

Minggu 26 Desember 2012

Bangun pagi itu, di luar kekuasaanku. Kayak jodoh dan kematian. Nggak bisa di ganggu gugat. Kesimpulannya, aku itu nggak bisa bangun pagi. Paling nggak, jam setengah tujuh deh. Eum... Bukan, jam tujuh. Bangun jam setengah tujuh itu udah kayak keajaiban. Bayangin aja, aku bangun jam tujuh saat sekolah menuntutku masuk jam tujuh juga. Itu kutukan. Iya. Kenapa aku nggak bisa bangun pagi adalah misteri ilahi. Profesor dengan tingkat rambut sedikit pun, belum bisa memecahkannya.

Aku memang mudah tidur orangnya. Liat iklan spring bed di trotoar aja aku udah ngantuk. Terus, kalau tidur aku mirip ular python yang habis makan. Nggak bisa bangun. Sulit banget. Dan itu juga menjdai alasan kenapa aku selalu di timpa kesialan. Percaya atau nggak, bangun siang itu mengundang kesialan. Namun, kesialan itu bakal di usir jauh-jauh dariku. Kenapa? Karena aku bisa bangun jam lima pagi! Hampir aja aku mau sujud menghadap ke kiblat sangkin senengnya.

Bangun jam lima pagi adalah prestasi buatku. Jujur aja, aku nggak banyak prestasi. Malah bisa di bilang, aku nggak punya prestasi sama sekali. Dan bangun pagi kali ini, bakal menjadi lembar baru bagi hidupku. Ok, ini awal yang bagus. Kebetulan lagi bangun pagi, kenapa aku nggak sekalian jogging aja?

Aku langsung ganti baju. Kaos oblongku kuganti dengan jaket hoody berwarna biru. Sedang, kolor ijo ini kulapisi dengan training panjang berwarna orange. Yosh...! Semuanya siap. Aku langsung ngambil ancang-ancang. Kulihat rapur masih kosong, begitu juga dengan ruang tamu. Masih gelap gulita.

Setelah aku membuka semua kunci di pintu, pelan-pelan, ku putar knop pintu depan. Lalu kudorong perlahan. Dan kukunci kembali pintunya dengan kunci rumah yang selalu kubawa.

Sebelum memulai sesi lari berlari, aku sempet diam sejenak di depan rumah. Kuhirup perlahan aroma pagi yang menyejukkan hati.

Ah... Sejuknya aroma minggu pagi. Inilah hal sepele yang begitu menenangkan hati. Hal yang kayak gini yang selalu kulewatkan. Biasanya, kalau hari minggu, aku bangun bisa sampe jam 10. Tidurku udah kayak bayi pemalas. Itulah kenapa nyokap selalu berkotbah kalau aku bangun siang. Tapi mulai detik ini, aku nggak bakal denger khotbah nyokap lagi dan tamparan di belakang kepala. Karena, mulai detik ini, aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan berubah!

-To Be Continue...

Top of Form

**Suka**

Bottom of Form


End file.
